The Dawn
by Dragonfinder
Summary: Spyro and Cynder try to find a crystal which has destroyed more lifes than Cynder. But they find more than expected. Oneshot. R


**Hello guys. This is my third story and this time I tried something a little bit darker. Yeah. Enjoy it.**

* * *

A purple dragon and a black dragoness ran through the gardens of the temple aiming for the room which contains the pool of visions, where the guardians were waiting for them. They opened the big golden door that led to this room and walked up to their friends.

"Hello Guardians." Both of them greeted, bowing humbly before sitting down in front of them, panting slightly from their short sprint. The green water in the pool swirled like always casting a rather mystical atmosphere. Terrador was the one to speak first.

"Spyro, Cynder it's good to see you young dragons. I suppose you know what's going on?" Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other for a second till they both answered.

"No."

"Everything Sparx said is that you needed us and that it's very urgent. What's going on?" Spyro added with a nervous undertone.

"*sigh* Very well. You have to listen to me. And listen attentively." Both young dragons nodded. "We've discovered where the Dark Master's Crystal is located." Cynder claws clenched together when the crystal was mentioned. She knew this crystal. It was this crystal which helped to corrupt her so many years ago. Terrador saw how Cynder reacted but continued nonetheless. "You need to get this crystal and bring him here. If you don't do this, Malefor's surviving Minions will find the crystal and then they have a chance to resurrect him." Now Spyro's claws clenched together. He breathed in deeply for a few times, calming himself down.

"And where is this crystal?" Spyro asked, eventually.

"He's... he's hidden somewhere in the Mountain of Malefor, Spyro." Cyril answered heavily. "I know that this place bears bad memories for both of you. But if you don't do this the whole dragon race is in danger once more." Spyro looked to Cyril then Terrador, Volteer and finally Cynder. As his head turned to Cynder he saw her expression. She looked nervous, no, scared.

"Cynder are you ok?" Spyro asked kindly. Every head in the room turned to Cynder.

"S-Spyro, this is the Crystal which c-corrupted me." Spyro didn't understand. He tried to figure out what she meant but with no success. So he just asked.

"But I thought Malefor corrupted you. What has this crystal to do with it?"

"He did. But this crystal is filled with dark magic. The crystal was created to corrupt Malefor's army. I don't know by whom or when. The only thing I know is that this crystal also helped to corrupt me. I fear that this crystal will corrupt me again when I come too near to him." Cynder stared at the ground and Spyro just sat there, dumbfounded from what he had just heard. After a few seconds of silence Terrador spoke once more.

"Cynder, you don't need to go there if you don't want to." Spyro nodded and looked to Cynder smiling reassuringly. Cynder looked to Spyro and nodded.

"I'll go. Spyro is helpless without me. But Spyro..." She leaned in to his ear and whispered "...please stay at my side. I need you there." Spyro blushed slightly but still nodded. Cynder smiled. "Good." She stood up and started to walk out of the chamber. "Are you coming?" Spyro shook his head and then ran after her. When he catched up with her Cynder giggled slightly. "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing" Spyro turned his head to the guardians. "Goodbye we'll see us again, sooner than you think." By now they reached the balcony and started to fly.

"Good luck young dragons and may the ancestors watch over you." Cyril shouted after them.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- around 5 hours later -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"There's the mountain of Malefor!" Spyro shouted over the flight-wind.

"I can see him! Spyro we should land! If there're really some of Malefor's minions searching for the crystal we should try to stay hidden!" Spyro nodded and started his descent, Cynder mimicking his movements. They landed in a forest not far from the mountain. Spyro looked around and saw a boulder at the end of the forest. He looked at Cynder and pointed to the boulder with one of his paws. Cynder nodded and they both sneaked behind the huge rock. Once there they looked around the rock and gasped. There were at least three hundred orcs and grublings patrolling around the mountain. They slid back behind the stone and looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" Cynder shook her head. "How in hell are we supposed to get in there? There're too many." Spyro looked around the boulder once more and sighed. "There're far too many."

Suddenly Cynder piped up. "Wait! I know how we can get in there." Spyro turned his head back to her, now curious.

"Shoot."

"I think I know a secret passageway. I used it to sneak out to get something to eat when I was corrupted. I'm the only one who knows about this passage." Spyro smiled.

"Well done Cynder! And where is this passageway?"

"Follow me." Cynder stood up and sneaked deeper into the woods.

"Hey wait for me." Spyro said sneaking after her. When they got a little bit deeper into the forest Cynder started to run, Spyro again following her. They ran for a few minutes until they came to one of the mountains which were connected to the Mountain of Malefor. "And where exactly is this passage?" Spyro looked to Cynder which just smiled. "What?" Suddenly Cynder pushed a stone-button. Slowly a rock started to slide out of the way to reveal the passage behind it. Spyro's maw hung open. "How did you...?"

"I have my tricks." Suddenly both of them heard a clattering noise. "Is this..."

"...steel." Spyro finished for Cynder, growling. They hid behind the rock which just slipped out of the way and listened.

"See. I told you the passage was opened." A deep voice said.

"Still, I have to go. This information has to be delivered." A higher voice said. "You keep watching rocks."

"Shut up! Who do you think you are!"

"I think that I'm the better species. So stay out of my way orc!"

"You little...!" Suddenly there was the sound of steel clashing against steel and someone falling to the ground. "Ha! Who's the better species now? AAARRGHH!" Once more there was the sound of someone falling to the ground and then nothing. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and then they both looked around the rock. There were the bodies of two dark soldiers. One orc and one ape. The ape had a sword in his chest and the orc had a knife embedded in his throat. Blood was present but not much.

"How stupid are they?" Cynder asked, shaking her head.

"Really stupid. But... he said something about important information. Let's see what they've got." Cynder just nodded and walked to the ape while Spyro walked over to the orc. He checked him for some kind of letter or something of that kind. But the only thing he got was a used handkerchief.

"Spyro come here!" Spyro turned to Cynder and walked up to her.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, here." Cynder showed Spyro an envelope. "Let's see what we've got here." She opened the envelope and pulled out the content. It wasn't a letter but a map. Spyro studied the map. It was a map from the Mountain of Malefor. And there was a room that was highlighted.

"Here Cyn!" He pointed to this room. "Do you think this is the room where the crystal is?" Cynder looked over the whole map once more and smiled.

"Yes I think it is." They both looked at each other. But something was wrong. Spyro could see it in Cynder's eyes.

"Cynder if you don't want to come it's ok." Cynder looked at the map once more.

"It's ok Spyro. It's just unsettling me that they found my secret passage. I thought I was the only one who knows about it. But as it seems I was wrong. We have to be careful. In some points they are as stupid as rocks..." she pointed to the corpses. "But in some points they are as brilliant as moles." Spyro nodded.

"Come on. We have to keep going." They stood up and walked into the mountain, Spyro always beside Cynder.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 20 minutes later -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"We're here." Cynder said walking up to a wall. They were nearly caught twice. But they made it to hide and stay unseen. Spyro only watched Cynder. He already knew what comes next. Cynder searched for a little bit then she found a stone that seemed loose and pressed it. Like before a rock slipped out of the way. They both walked into the room. It was completely dark in the inside but luckily there were two unlit torches on the wall. Spyro walked up to them and lit them with his fire breath. He turned around and saw a necklace with a dark crystal hanging on some kind of pedestal. But... something was different with this dark crystal. He was slightly purple and he seemed to pulse with dark magic. He looked to Cynder. She still stood in the entrance. Rigid like a rock, her eyes fixated on the crystal.

"Cynder?"

"Huh. Sorry Spyro. Just get this damned thing and let's go" Spyro nodded and went to the necklace, but just as he was about to grab it an orc stepped out of the darkness that still covered a big part of the room, a crossbow in his hands, aiming at Spyro.

"Good bye dragon!" The orc shot and time seemed to slow down. The bolt flew, aiming directly at Spyro's heart. Suddenly Cynder pushed Spyro out of the way, the bolt now aiming for Cynder instead of Spyro. But then, something odd happened. As the bolt made contact with Cynder it broke and Cynder didn't have much more than a scratch. Spyro looked from her to the orc which was now smiling. Suddenly a Grubling shot out of the shadows. He grabbed the necklace and put it around Cynder's neck.

"CYNDER!" She tried to get the necklace off but she just couldn't, it felt like it was glued to her. Slowly she started to pulsate and grow. "No Cynder!" Spyro jumped to his feet, tears in his eyes. "Fight it! Please Cynder I need you!" Cynder looked at Spyro. "I'm sorry." Then her transformation was completed. She stood up and jumped at Spyro. He wanted to duck, to dodge, to run away... to rescue her. But he couldn't. Cynder pinned him to the ground her now bigger and heavier body enabling her to hold him down with ease.

"**So so, who do we have here**?" Spyro turned his head to the entrance where the voice came from and gasped, shock and fear making his way in his body. In the entrance there was the dragon that Spyro feared most. Malefor.

"I-I thought that y-you're sealed..." Malefor grinned.

**"I'm back since what? Two weeks now. You are too late Spyro, far too late."** Spyro couldn't believe it. **"And do you see these soldiers?"** Spyro looked over to the two soldiers. And now he saw it. They were the same as the ones in the secret passage.

"The-they're the same..."

**"Exactly. You see, I knew you would come here to get this little thing here"** he pointed at the crystal. **"So I thought, why shouldn't I prepare a trap for the two of you? And it worked just fine."** By now Spyro got back his courage, more or less.

"And what do you want?!" He half growled, half shouted. Malefor just laughed.

**"You. Dead. And there is no better way to do this than this: Cynder you will be punished for your treachery, but, there's a way you can make me forget everything you have done."** Spyro's eyes went wide and Cynder looked over to Malefor.

"Yes Master."

**"Kill him..."** Cynder looked back at Spyro and put her scythe-like tail blade on his throat.

"Cynder please... don't do this. I love you." Cynder just smiled.

"Goodbye." Then she cut his throat, blood seeping out like a fountain. The last thing Spyro could hear was the wicked laugh of Malefor.

"AAAAHHHHHH." He awoke with a start, his heart beating frantically, sweating and panting in complete shock. He touched around, checking if everything is where it used to be, especially his throat. Then he sighed, looking out of the window. Dawn has just broken.

"Is everything ok Spyro?" He turned around to see the black beauty sleeping beside him. She looked at him with a worried face. "You're crying." He touched his cheeks and indeed they were wet.

"I'm sorry Cynder. It was just a bad dream." Cynder smiled and snuggled closer to Spyro while he wrapped a wing around her.

"It was just a dream Spyro. Do you think you can sleep for a little bit longer? I'm still tired."

"Sure. Good night Cynder."

"Good night Spyro." They both laid their heads down on the bed again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Did you expact this? I mean the end.**

**Did I go a little bit too far? **

**So many questions! Please tell me. Commies!**


End file.
